Mowing involves driving at a very high speed, and a short stubble length is generally desired. Since the field is irregular, the cutter beam is subjected to rapid vertical movements with respect to the wheels. The machine is balanced with springs so that the cutter beam just rests on the ground with a moderate pressure. Owing to the relatively great weight of the machine and the resulting inertia, the machine, in spite of good balancing, will be subjected to very strong shock impacts on the cutter beam with the problems this entails.
CH-510 975 discloses a mower conditioner whose cutter beam is suspended from two long carrier arms, which are swingably connected with the frame of the mower conditioner by means of partly a hinge and partly a ball link. The cutter beam is rigidly secured to the hinged carrier arm and rotatably connected with the other by means of a ball link. This structure reduces the mass to be accelerated when the cutter beam meets irregularities.